The innovative model for training in Occupational and Environmental Medicine (OEM) at UCHC continues to maintain a linkage between multiple stakeholders in the government, labor, corporate, and research communities, and seeks not only to train physicians for practice within these disparate communities, but also to enhance training and expertise in population medicine and public health in the Medical Center, the University, and the state. The residency program focuses on investigative skills in public health, both clinical and population-based, that assist in evaluating cases of work- or environmentally-related illness and their underlying causes, while placing a premium on the development of preventive measures that control and reduce new disease. Activities of the newly renamed Section of Occupational and Environmental Health (SOEH) have been considerably strengthened over the past year, with the approval and initiation of a new Center for Public Health and Health Policy centered in the University, with linkages established between the Health Science Center campus, the main campus at Storrs, and the State Department of Public Health. A new training grant from American Cancer Society for OM residency training in cancer prevention and control, was received during this year. This enlarges the capacity and partnership of the SOEM with the U Conn Neag Comprehensive Cancer Center, and the DPH. Residents have been able to take advantage of a reactivated practicum rotation at Pratt & Whitney Corp., a major manufacturer of jet engines, and have increased their participation in activities of the medical department, expanding its reach into broader health and wellness activities in addition to those directly concerned with occupational medicine and the workplace. Continuation of links with the CT DPH and St. Paul- Travelers' Insurance ensure a broad training in public health, clinical and administrative aspects of OM. A new linkage with the Harvard ERC expands residents' didactic training and opportunities to interact with faculty from both programs. The OM program received full five-year reaccreditation by the preventive medicine RRC of the ACGME in March 2006 with no programmatic comments or areas of concern noted